


Taking a Dip

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: (no tag?), Body Worship, F/F, Oral Sex, Skinny Dipping, Swimming, Vaginal Fingering, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: All Yo wanted to do was swim in the morning at Kanan's dive shop. Too bad Kanan found out.





	Taking a Dip

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a pure Sunshine! fic in awhile and thought to myself "Hey I have never written Yo yet so how about I do that" and so I did that.

Yo dipped her toes into the water and flinched. Certainly, considering that the sun hadn't quite rose past the horizon yet, she had expected the water to be a bit chilly, but it seemed almost too cold for a morning swim. Then again, if she were to miss it, it would be the first time in months that she interrupted her ritual.

It was the dog days of summer, where every morning on the seaside felt like a sickly humidity had molested all who had come to watch the sun rise. Yo could feel such humidity creeping on her already, bringing a slight sweat to all features not covered by her bikini. Whatever had been covered was treated even worse, almost as if the clothes had become miniature ovens for her flesh: it was practically a nightmarish sauna regardless, leaving Yo sticky and a bit uncomfortable in her bikini--it was, at the very least, better than the alternative: swimming naked.

It had all been worth it, almost feeling surrounded in this aura, to be presented with the sun rising over the sea. The once-purple sky had lit up a scenic pinkish-orange, a hue which had brought Yo back slightly in awe; her eyes had widened at the sight, and she had not even dared look at how beautifully the sun's maritime reflection shimmered. The water had been completely tranquil, the waves of her toes dipping into the water too small to affect what was practically a mirror. Even in the humidity, the world seemed so clear, so beautiful, and Yo kept quiet.

"Isn't it amazing, Yo-chan?"

Kanan, however, did not.

Yo jumped; if she weren't careful she would have slipped into the sea on accident. It was bad enough as is that she didn't ask Kanan if she could spend some time on her family's dock for the sake of looking at the sea--she thought that Kanan wouldn't care that she was there without asking. Looking over to her, Yo flushed slightly: it wasn't the first time that she had seen Kanan in that wetsuit, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Kanan-chan! You scared me for a moment there."

"Sorry, sorry. I always come out to watch the sun rise from the dock before doing my morning routine. I was thinking that today would be best for a morning swim. Wouldn't you agree?" Considering Yo's outfit, Kanan's question was practically redundant: Yo had planned on going for a swim, but considering how Kanan was phrasing it, she would swim whether or not she wanted to.

Even if they had been friends for years because of Chika, there was just something about her which triggered Yo's fight-or-flight instincts. One would expect someone who spends all of her time with ships and with captains to be able to deal with wetsuits, but Kanan was different. Those heaving breasts taut in her suit, how muscular her thighs looked, how delectable her midriff was: Yo felt dizzy just looking at her. She stood up and dashed over to the dive shop, hoping that Kanan wouldn't dare follower her.

"Bathroom!" was her only excuse, and her escape would have worked if it weren't for a low-hanging tree branch which dangled a bit too close to the dock for comfort. Yo, in her panic, didn't even realize that her bikini top snagged on said branch. She ran with such vigor that the ripping of her bra was clouded by the wind in her ears, the slight pull of the branch and bra barely a fight. The now-useless heap of cloth dangled from the branch, Yo only truly realizing her nudity as she looked back. It was up there, and not on her. Yo obscured herself and looked back towards Kanan, who seemed oddly stoic. It was slightly unsettling to say the least.

Kanan nonchalantly grasped onto her zipper, teasingly tugging it down a few millimeters. The sound of unzipping, no matter how slight, filled Yo's ears and almost warmed them with how heated she felt at the scene, the concept, of Kanan stripping for her.

"I'm not sure if I have anything of your size, so if you feel uncomfortable--"

"Do you have anything!?" Yo tried to keep her cool, but begging was evident in her voice.

Kanan nodded and ran into her family's shop, leaving Yo all alone for the time being. She let out a sigh of relief: that was certainly a close call. She knew that for the sake of decency whenever Kanan was in public she'd wear something underneath her wetsuit, but she probably didn't expect her presence: she might have been _naked_ underneath that garment. Worse yet, she couldn't recall a strap visible on Kanan's shoulders, no dead giveaway that she had been wearing a bikini. Before Yo could get too carried away of imagining a naked Kanan, she returned with an assortment of different bikini tops in her arms.

"Here's everything I have!"

"Every... thing?"

"Well, I did give away most of the things I wore back in my first year, when I was more your size, so maybe there's one or two that I forgot about that you can wear."

Kanan's affinity for swimsuits had been baffling even for Yo: she must have had seven different styles depending on the day, not to mention the wetsuit which had taunted her so; the zipper was at the beginning of the valley between her breasts, the triangle of flesh a bit too much for Yo to keep her composure about. She scanned Kanan's shoulders before observing the slightly quizzical look on her face: she had definitely been caught peeping, and to make matters worse, there were no straps.

"Thanks, Kanan-san!"

She glanced down to the menagerie of tops and, with the eye only a costumer could have, grabbed the one with the smallest cups. She turned her back to her and put on the bikini top. Blue and green stripes worked on Kanan but they didn't work that well on Yo. Regardless, it was better than being naked, and thus Yo turned around, to Kanan's approval.

That is, until the inevitable wardrobe malfunction: Kanan's bikini top sagged on Yo's body, and it was very evident that swimming even ten meters with it on would end up with the garment forever on the ocean floor.

"I don't think that's a good fit," Kanan commented. Yo agreed, but was at a loss of words. Did she really have to take that garment off for the sake of prosperity? Yo, knowing that Kanan probably used that top, turned around and undid it, letting it fall to the floor. Yo then covered herself and bent over to grab the top before tossing it over to Kanan.

"What are you so nervous about, Yo-chan?" Kanan asked.

Yo stood up as if a tack was pushed into her butt, her arm once more obscuring her areolae from her sight. Kanan chuckled slightly.

"Come on, Yo-chan! We both have breasts. Heck, most of the time when I'm swimming in the morning, I don't usually wear anything."

Yo exploded at Kanan's comment, her body immediately glowing a hot red. She had heard Kanan's commentary correctly, and in her stupor, she had not realized that Kanan was proving herself, her zipper being pushed down to her navel. Kanan shrugged aside the garment, and Yo's gaze had been locked with Kanan's breasts. No wonder why Mari loved to fondle her: it took everything in her own power not to tackle Kanan and grasp onto her chest herself. She was so big, yet at the same time, so warm and inviting; large, pink nipples capped her tawny chest, almost beckoning for Yo to suckle.

"Yo-chan?"

"Kanan!" Yo called out, looking back up such that their gazes met. It was slightly awkward to say the least, but Kanan was too hot for this world. She was toned and Yo could see a six-pack peeking from her abdomen and she loved how the wetsuit was squeezing at her thighs. To her, what could be better than watching as the garment was rolled off of her and Kanan exposed her entire form, as mature and curvy as she was, towards her. Her eyes gravitated to the framing of dark blue fuzz above Kanan's folds. _Right, this isn't sexual or anything. We're just swimming together, naked._ Yo thought to herself, and her hands had found themselves upon her bottoms, which she tugged to her ankles. Hopefully Kanan wouldn't be able to see the slight glaze of juices coating her nethers, nor would she care.

Kanan had started running towards the end of the dock, with Yo quick to follow as they both dived into the water. Even with how humid it was outside, the water felt absolutely freezing; she immediately curled into a fetal-esque position in the water, shivering slightly. Kanan, alternatively, had started swimming around Yo, cheerfully circling around her.

"Come on, Yo! You won't warm up if you stay still like that!" Kanan quipped before swimming away. As a daughter of a diving shop owner, Kanan was a great swimmer, and at moments she would need to slow down such that Yo was able to catch up. And, true to what Kanan had told her, Yo had felt herself starting to warm up a bit in the water as she started moving. What was once her enemy, attempting to freeze her, became her means of navigation, with Yo trying to keep up with those strong, delicious legs of Kanan's. With each kick Kanan pushed herself away but beckoned Yo just a bit closer, almost as if taunting her. It was either that Kanan was completely oblivious to Yo's attraction or she had been playing along, almost as if she had learned a thing or two about teasing from Mari. Either way, Kanan dove into the waters below, and Yo, a much stronger swimmer on the surface of the water, followed suit, trying to keep tabs on where Kanan was.

Unbeknownst to Yo, Kanan was right behind her, and she had been lured into her trap: a trap dictated by strong, muscular arms, a muscular belly against her buttocks, and devious hands with an affinity to her breasts; Kanan's palms grazed at Yo's erect nipples, her pruned hands' texture too much for her to handle. Yo gasped, a frenzy of bubbles leaking her lips. She remembered she was underwater, and she wanted out. With a few well-timed kicks, Kanan was able to bring both of them to the surface; Yo was panting desperately the moment she was able to breathe in air before looking back at Kanan.

"Kanan!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Kanan replied, her hands still wandering against Yo's skin. If swimming didn't seem to warm her up, then definitely these touches she was giving her were. "You seemed a bit cold and I wanted to warm you up!"

"Kanan..." Yo whimpered, definitely feeling quite a bit warmer.

"Mari-chan used to warm me up all the time like this," Kanan cooed before biting at Yo's ear.

"I-i-if you insist, Kanan-chan."

With one hand, Kanan grasped onto one of Yo's breasts, and with the other, her palm pressed against her groin, her finger prodding at her clit. Her legs squirmed as she poked at the bundle of nerves, a warmth beginning to coat Kanan's finger.

"Ooh, you're feeling warm already. Kanan drawled her finger away from Yo and brought her hand out to examine what had coated her finger over Yo's shoulder; her fingertip glistened lewdly with Yo's juices, and Yo could do nothing but watch that intrusive finger dip back into the water and feel it rub against her buzzing clit.

"Kanan..." Yo huffed, her hips rolling into her hand. Kanan dug her fingers into Yo's folds, rubbing at the squishy flesh. With her other hand, Kanan had twisted at Yo's nipple, causing her to yelp. Yo felt like her body was starting to burn underneath her touches, almost as if she were catching fire. Her hips moved as if they had a mind of their own, wishing for her to shove a finger into her sodden hole already. She had grown dangerously impatient at this waiting game, and her own hand found purchase against her clit, meeting up with Kanan's hand. Yo redirected Kanan's hand to her entrance and she spent no time slipping two fingers into her, feeling her cunt squeeze tightly against her fingers.

"Kanannnnn~" Yo whimpered, her head drawling to a side; such motion gave Kanan's lips purchase across the side of her neck, which she had adorned kisses and bites against. Yo shivered at each, Kanan's fingers struggling against her quivering quim with each peck. It didn't help that Yo's fingers were rubbing at her soaking, flushed clit, pulsing in tandem with the heartbeat which filled her ears every so often, causing her walls to tighten even more perilously against the diver's hand. Yo was seeing stars, wondering if she was being suspended on a cloud or held aloft by Kanan in the middle of the water; whichever worked, it gave her the illusion that she was fluttering.

"Ka-k-Kanan!" Yo's words had become much more slurred, almost as if her tongue had grown uncomfortably large in her mouth; and in her carnal state, words weren't as much a necessity. She turned around to Kanan, her eyes wide and her face a beet red, before she mouthed the only words which she could: _I'm gonna cum!_ Talking was estranged to her when she felt so lewd, the licentiousness of her cunt drooling all over her friend's hand with two fingers shoved inside of her causing a fog to start filling her head: had the humidity started exposing itself?

Kanan pulled her fingers out of Yo and started smearing her fluids against her quim, feeling the velvety flesh pulsing at the softest of rubs. The water felt comparably cold compared to Yo's juices; Kanan's response was to press her fingers into Yo's mound, the squelching sound almost audible through the layer of water. And Kanan, if it weren't for Yo screaming obscenities, could know just by how wantonly her cunt pulsed against her hand that Yo had tumbled past her peak; her legs flailing in the water, she often kicked the treading legs which kept both of them afloat. Any mess that Yo could have made dispersed in the water, leaving a rather limp Yo held in Kanan's arms with barely a sign that she had been exerted sexually; if anything, it looked as if Kanan was rescuing her. What doubled that illusion was that Kanan swam towards the dock with a limp Yo in tow. By the time that Kanan swam to the dock, Yo had finally came back to her senses, and just in time, too; for Kanan had let go of her and clambered onto the dock. Yo tried to climb up, but Kanan pat her on the head.

"Not now, Yo-chan," she chuckled, parting her legs slightly directly in front of her face. Her core had glistened; definitely not water. Its scent made Yo's head spin, almost beckoning her to lap at the tender pink flesh glistening with it. With each inhale, she could feel her head clouding up further, not even realizing that she was gravitating towards her vulva until she felt her own lips pressing against her. She could feel the sweltering heat on her lips, the delicious taste of a sea-soaked Kanan against her lips. She had hungered, nay, begged, for more, and Yo knew that Kanan was ready for her, but Yo, however, was not.

"K-Kanan-chan," Yo muttered, just quietly enough that Kanan was unable to hear her. "Kanan-chan is so beautiful." And even from her low vantage point, or hell, especially from it, Yo's words were heavier than what she had spoken before. Trapped between muscular thighs, Kanan's body was inviting, whether it be the soft, squishy lips which covered most of her folds when when her legs were parted, or the trimmed purple fuzz which capped it, or the muscular abs, oh those abs which Yo whished she could plant her lips upon and fondle to her heart's content, which were atop that maintained, aerodynamic bush. Yo's hands found purchase on those abdominals, pressing her palms into the muscles. It was too much for her: Kanan's body was meant for worship.

And as Yo rested her hands against Kanan's abs, she pressed in and leaned forward her tongue gently grazing against her pink, exposed clitoris. Yo felt Kanan's core tighten at the graze, her hands rubbing against much harder, flexed muscle. It was beautiful, astonishing, almost too lustful for her mind to ponder. As she felt Kanan starting to relax, she grazed along, moving much more slowly so she could feel the texture of the side of her clit, her dry tongue rasping against the warm, throbbing bead. Kanan's body clenched again, her head thrown back as she let out a surreally lustful noise: it wasn't exactly a moan, but what else could it have been? Whatever it was, it was more incentive for Yo to keep going, to keep lapping at Kanan's clit, and to keep milking her of all of what made Kanan beautiful.

Yo looked up, her eyes widening at the sight. Kanan's chest was visibly rising and falling, breasts heaving at each motion she made; and between that valley Kanan's face was red, lust-stricken, and with her tongue drawled out. To have Kanan, cool and collected Kanan, acting in such a way, so licentiously, was more the reason for Yo to keep lapping at her. Yo leaned in, suckling on Kanan's clit, feeling it throb faster between her deft, massaging lips. Yo's hands, originally fondling Kanan's abs, pushed down on her hips now, grounding her and ensuring that she could keep licking. There was no way in Hell she was going to stop now: not for Kanan's sake, but for her own, licentious benefit. And Kanan didn't have much of a plan to stop her: Yo was just about as strong as she was, and even if she didn't like it, she was putty in Yo's hands and she knew that much. Well, that was perhaps all she knew in that haze of lust shorting her brain. She needed her to keep going. Yo felt Kanan's thighs pressing against her cheeks, Kanan's feet creating a barrier for Yo to stay in: as long as Kanan's legs were strong enough to hold her there, Yo was imprisoned in the one prison she wanted.

Yo had just enough room in her prison to pull away from Kanan's clit, pressing smooches against her vulva as she moved down to her entrance, the pervading flavor of Kanan's wetness growing more prevalent and much more alluring with each kiss downwards. Her nose pressed against her saliva-struck clit as she leaned in, her tongue dancing against Kanan's twitching hole. Kanan's moans became punctuated screams with her tongue's dives, a sign for Yo not only to keep going, but to push forth. Her tongue slid into the violent chasm, immediately sucking her in and squeezing her as if she were supposed to be there. Kanan's legs squeezed like her vaginal walls, making sure that Yo couldn't do anything outside of wimpy tongue flicks which ultimately meant nothing as Kanan's walls squeezing against her warm tongue was all that was needed to bring her to her peak: Kanan's hips were rolling, and with her tongue trapped, Kanan's clit brushed against Yo's nose like a paintbrush on canvas, the buildup of pleasure having grown too much and leaving Kanan seeing naught but white.

Kanan's legs gave slack and Yo's tongue was immobilized completely as Kanan rode out her orgasm, the pulsing sensations against her tongue bringing Yo to a level of bliss unfelt. Her entire body seemed to throb in tandem with Kanan's, her hands squeezing at her hips in about time with her throbbing walls. Yo wished not to pull away, and Kanan couldn't wish anything. Her body was too weak for that and her mind was a slave to her twitching pussy, leaking all over Yo's tongue a warm, creamy layer of her cum. As Kanan's walls stopped their squeezing, Yo pulled her tongue out and swallowed the substance, a flavor which was purely pure Kanan. Yo panted, and as she looked up to Kanan, she, too, was panting.

"I...um... do you think you can still swim?" Yo stammered, her body heating up. Dear goodness, she actually just did that.

"Of course!" Kanan rolled off the dock and splashed into the water, using primarily her arms to keep herself afloat. "Why wouldn't you think so?"

Yo stayed silent. This whole ordeal was rather embarrassing to her, but most of it was strangely dissipated when Kanan pressed her lips against her own.

"So, my Captain, should we keep swimming?"

"Yosoro!" Yo replied rather cheerfully, swimming away from the dock.

And Kanan, in spite of everything, managed to keep up just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I finish this at like 5am
> 
> Why does 101 kink prompts say swimming pools and hot tubs are kinks but not swimming in a lake
> 
> Why do I exist


End file.
